McQueens Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny,Stella Visits a Family at the end of the Road Wayne:(Bleep) You Announcer:After Losing their Son to Cot Death,Wayne's Behavior is worsen everyday Submission Reel Leona:Hi I'm Leona Bruce:And I'm Bruce and we have 2 Children Riley is 4 and half and Wayne is 3,Im a House Hunter I work from Mondays to Fridays Leona:And I'm a stay at home Mum,Over Last Year we lost another son called Jordon to Cot Death,Its makes Wayne upset and angry. Wayne got kicked out of preschool. Arrival Observation Begins Stella: Mom is trying to get the kids ready for the day when Riley is watching Elena of Avalor but Wayne wants to watch Top Wing Wayne: Can you let me watch Top Wing, please! Riley: No Leona: Wayne, she's watching Elena Stella: Dad is about to head to work leaving Mom to her own devices Wayne: Fuck you! Stella: I can't beileve what i've just heard a three year old say the F word to his mother. That's very disgusting to see! Leona: Don't you dare say the F word and now you list your Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ImagineInk book puts Wayne's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ImagineInk book to toy jail gives Riley her Disney Princess backpack and her My Little Pony lunch bag Talk with Leona Stella:After we dropped Riley off I get to speak to mum Leona:Since ive lost Jordon from Cot Death, Wayne at the time will come to 2 and a half and Riley is 4 years old since hes upset and angry about Jordon not being here is just I cant handle the situation Stella:Im Sorry for your Loss,Dear Leona:Since the day of the funeral he doesn't not want to deal with it and talk about it is just (Breaks down),I'm Sorry Stella:I Know Dear Lunchtime Stella:When Mum is making Lunch,Wayne is asking for his Sippy Cup Wayne:I Want My Sippy Cup Leona:I Will in a Minute Wayne:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP Stella:Wayne is 3 Years old and still on the Sippy Cups gives Wayne his Sippy Cup Stella:This is Crazy Naptime Stella:After Lunch Mum deiced to put Wayne down for a Nap but Wayne wants to watch Top Wing Leona:Say Goodbye Top Wing Wayne:NO NO NO NO NO NO NO(He Screams) Leona:Sorry You have to take a Nap say See you later Top Wing Stella:Once we got Upstairs things got worse Leona:If you get out of Bed you will get a Paddle and Lose another Toy Wayne:LET ME WATCH TOP WING AND YOU CANT STOP ME Puts Wayne's Brody Plush in to Toy Jail Takes Leona's I-Pad and watch Top Wing Episode "Top Wing Penny Rocks the RoadWing" On Netflix Leona:No Turn off Top Wing so get back in bed and Relax or else i will Paddle you Took her I-Pad away from Wayne Cries Wayne: fuck You bitch Puts Wayne's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD and Lot-so Plush into Toy Jail Leona: That's what you get for calling me a B Word Talk with Riley Stella:When Riley came home I want to talk about how she feels is holding her Rapunzel and Merdia Doll Stella:Thats a Very Nice Room Riley:I Know Riley:Since I lost Jordon, Wayne's got more Angry and Stressed out and on the day of his Funeral I was holding a Minnie Mouse Plush and my final words to him was "I Love You" and the next morning he died in the children's hospital Breaks down Crying Stella:Im Sorry to hear about that,Things can upset you sometimes but it will get better,Ok Riley:Ok Dinnertime Stella:Later on dad comes home from work while mum is making dinner Wayne:I Want Burgers Leona:No We are having Cottage Pie with Vegetables Wayne:I HATE COTTAGE PIEEEEE IT MAKES ME SICK Leona:Youre are not having Burgers is at the Dinner Holding her Royal Shimmer Cinderella Doll Wayne:I DONT WANT COTTAGE PIE, you fucking faggot Lenoa:Take one Bite and you're done Bedtime Stella:Its time for Bed when Wayne want his Mum I-Pad to watch Top Wing Wayne: I WANT TOP WING Leona:Its bedtime Wayne:ILL FIND A WAY TO WATCH TOP WING Leona:GET IN BED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ANOTHER TOY GONE Puts Wayne's Toy Story DVD in to Toy Jail Gives Wayne his Sippy Cup Parents Meeting House Rules Reward System Stella:Riley this is for you is a Disney Princess Reward Chart and for Wayne I got Top Wing Reward Chart Naughty Room Stella:After Laying down the rules when Mum asked the Kids to go outside by Wayne wants to watch Top Wing Wayne:Can you see I'm watching Top Wing Leona: you can't watch TV all afternoon. You have to play too. Why don't you play football with daddy? Throws a football in her private area Leona:Thats Hurt Stella:To the Naughty Room you go Puts Wayne in the Naughty room and he puts his Captain America costume in to Toy Jail Wayne:I WANT TO WATCH TOP WINNNNNGGGGGG Bruce:He have to stay here Wayne:If you wont let me watch Top Wing I will Kick You in the fucking bollocks Puts Wayne's Penny Plush in to Toy Jail Minutes Later Bruce:Look at me Mummy placed you in the Naughty Room due to your bad attitude,What You need to say Wayne:Sorry Bruce:Thank You you need to say sorry to Mummy Coming Up on Supernanny Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Wayne is still on the Sippy Cup and he doesn't need his Sippy Cup Took out the Red Top Wing Bottle Stella:I Will love is to say give me your Sippy cup because he dosent need it anymore Leona:Wayne Give me your Sippy Cup please because you don't need it Mummy is got you a Different one,Look its Paw Patrol,You Like Top Wing Do you Wayne:I DON'T WANT TO BE A BIG BOY I WANT MY SIPPY CUP Bruce:NO YOU ARE NOT HAVING A SIPPY CUP BACK AND THATS IS THAT,OK Leona:We are getting rid of the Sippy Cup now because you don't need it anymore if you complain one more time you will be in the naughty room Wayne:NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SIPPY CUP, you fucking tosspot puts Wayne to the Naughty Room and she Puts Wayne's Cars Carry along pack in to Toy Jail Leona:Stay here for 3 Minutes and Plus YOU ARE A BIG BOY YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR NEW CUP SO YOU GONNA DEAL WITH IT Bruce:Ill Throw it in a Garbage Stella:Good for you dad way to go Bruce:Throwing it away is a good idea Crying Minutes Later Leona:You Been placed here for not listening to Mummy,What you need to say Wayne:Sorry Leona:Thank You,Are you ready to drink like a Big Boy Wayne:Yeah Party Planner Leona:Any Guesses of the theme Wayne:Top Wing Stella:Trolls Bruce:Shopkins Leona:I Know I can give this to her as a clue for the theme Holds a Disney Store Rapunzel costume on the Hanger Leona:How about a Disney Princess Theme Wayne: Hell No Rileys 5th Birthday Party Stella:The Next day when Riley turned 5 her parents surprised her with a Disney Princess Theme Party is wearing her Rapunzel Costume,with Rapunzel Crown,Rapunzel Light up wand and Sparkly Purple Pumps Princess BGM playing in the Background The Buffet We See Snow Whites Caramel Apples, Cinderella's Pumpkin Oranges, Elena's Tacos, Rapunzel's Cheesy Pasta, Moana's Pineapple Pizza, Aurora's Pink and Blue Popcorn, Belle's Sweet Treats, Elsa's Snow Flake Biscuits, Anna's Chocolate Strawberries, Mulan's Chow Mein,Jasmines Onion and Chicken Tikka Sandwiches, Pocahontas Turkey Slices, Ariel's Glitter Blue water Jelly, Merida's Jam Tarts, Sofia's Amulet Grapes, Disney Princess Cupcakes, Disney Princess Birthday Cake The Drinks Table There's Evil Queen's Apple Jucie, Pink Lemonade, Melted Snowman Water, Bright Lantern Orange Juice Dressed Up as Maximus Leona: Wayne it will be no Top Wing for Today Wayne:I WANT TOP WING AS A theme, shit-magnet! Leona:Too Bad Theres No Top Wing so you gonna deal with it Wayne: Fine, then i don't wanna be here! (He then storts off) Leona:We got some Surprises for her we got Bouncy Castle,We got Professional Make Up Artist and we got Ariel and Rapunzel coming in and her Friends from School and Gymnastics come to the Party dressed up in Princess Costumes Friends Vanessa Dressed up as Anna From Frozen,Ruby Dressed up as Ariel From The Little Mermaid,Nina Dressed up as Princess TiAna From The Princess and the Frog,Nicole Dressed up as Queen Elsa From Frozen,Laura Dressed up as Cinderella and Nessa Dressed Up as Merida from Brave Niecd Meghan Dressed up as Jasmine from Aladdin Gives Riley a Disney Store Disney Princess shopper bag to reveal DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn Doll Riley:Wow DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn Doll,Thanks Vanessa Gives her a Present Wrapped in Minnie Mouse Wrapping Paper Riley:Sleeping Beauty on DVD,Thanks Ruby Gives Riley a Disney Princess Gift Bag Riley:Wow A IPad and some Frozen Gel pens and Elsa Pop Vinyl,Wow Gives her a Card and Present Riley:Wow Gift Card to Symths Leona:And you got the Gloves to match your Elsa Dress Gives Riley a Present Wrapped in My Little Pony Wrapping Paper Riley:Cool Frozen Lip Gloss and Top Trumps which is frozen since I got Shopkins one already Gives Riley a Purple Gift Bag with a sheet of Rapunzel Coloring Page Riley:Wow Disney Princess Headphones and My Little Pony The Movie DVD,Thanks Everyone Bruce:You can open more presents later right now we are going to play some games,Lets Play put a Crown on Elsa First Riley and the Guests:YAY Riley:Ill Go First Stella:And 5 Minutes Later after it started Wayne started to ruin it Wayne:Im Changing the music Leona: Don't (Leona grabs Wayne and pulls him away from the music station) Wayne: Not Anymore, bitch!!!! changed from Disney Princess BGM to the Top Wing Theme Song Leona:Who Changed the Music? Wayne: TOP WING ROCKS, fuck-nugget Bruce: Oh No Leona: Its earn your trip to the Naughty room young man Puts Disney Princess BGM back on Puts Him the Naughty Room and she puts Wayne's Swift Plush in to Toy Jail Nessa: Don't worry we still got the bouncy case and makeover Nina:And the Princess are coming too Escapes the Naughty Room and changed from Disney Princess Music to Kiss Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Bang By Orchestral Manovers in the Dark Bruce: Wait this is not allowed on the Playlist Puts Disney Princess Music Back on Leona: That's it you lost another Toy Wayne: Give it back you evil witch! Puts Wayne's Mickey Mouse Coloring Book in Toy Jail Leona:Look The Princess are here Riley:ARIEL AND RAPUNZEL I KNEW YOU WILL COME Rapunzel Performer:I am Glad to see you and you and you too Ariel Performer:We got 2 Special Bags for the Birthday Girl Riley: Me Rapunzel: You are the Birthday Girl went to the music system and puts on the top wing theme Bruce: Hey, back to time out, buddy! Ariel Performer: Let's Sing along entertainer pressed play it was the Top Wing Theme song Leona:WAYNE COME HERE YOU DO NOT EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC Wayne: Ha ha! Leona: YOU ARE STAYING FOR MUCH LONGER NOW Puts Wayne's The Lion Guard Happy Tin in Toy Jail Stella:Wayne is not giving in and mum is back to her old ways Leona: Come on, bud. This is getting ridiculous! I am not playing this game anymore! (Leona Puts Wayne right back in the Naughty Room, sets the timer and walks away) Party Aftermath puts Wayne to His bedroom and got a Wooden Spoon in her Hand spanks Wayne on the butt with a wooden spoon many times Leona:You need to learn your lesson about Respect Wayne:Ow, stop it you evil witch! Leona:NAUGHTY BOY Leona:Why am I spanking you with a wooden spoon? Wayne:I'm Ruined the Party I WANT TO WATCH TOP WING! I hate you! Leona:Sorry Not for 5 Days Wayne:LET ME GO, you bitch I wish you were all dead! Leona:Shame on you,Wayne! Don't be bad! THIS IS MAKING ME ANGRY Wayne: I don't fucking care, you are poo-poo! Minutes Later Leona:STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT YOUNG MAN went to Riley's Room Riley:Mum why he ruined my Birthday,This is the worst Birthday I ever had Leona: Don't worry, we will make things better somehow. Riley:Yes Escapes and get French Fries and Chips Bruce:No, no chips. Room Wayne: I am Hungry Bruce:BACK TO YOUR ROOM Puts Wayne's Top Wing Swift figure in Toy Jail Wayne: Fuck you, faggot! Mummy and Me Time Stella:So Mum Need to spend time with the kids by doing Arts and Crafts but Sadly Wayne Kicked off when he want the green crayon Wayne:I NEED THE GREEN CRAYON Riley:No I Need the Green for Princess Tiana's Dress Wayne: Shit SO do I, I NEED THE GREEN, faggot throws a Red crayon at Riley Leona:You know what NAUGHTY ROOM AND STAY THERE DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT S WORD Puts Wayne's Top Wing Headphones in Toy Jail Stella:He's 3 Years old he needs to accept that Swearing is no longer allowed in this house Minutes Later Leona:You Been placed here for throwing a crayon at your sister what you need to say Wayne:Sorry Leona's Worst Nightmare Pressed Record on Leona's IPad and starts singing a song Wayne:(Singing) Mummy I Hate you you are a Big Fat fucking Jerk I hate Daddy and Riley as well I hate Stella Too shes a Ugly Motherfucker, I wish they will leave me alone la la la la la la fuck You Mummy,Daddy and Stella Stops the Video and Puts it on YouTube with a Title Mummy I Hate You Song by Wayne Jon Mcqueen Minutes Later Leona:BRUCE Bruce:What Leona:Someone post the video on cideo Plays the Video Stella:It got 4 Views in 1 Minute so shut down the video, ansd it has been flagged for cyberbullying Deleted the Video Leona: WAYNE JON MCQUEEN COME HERE Wayne: What the hell do you want, you evil witch? Leona: HOW DARE YOU Sing a SONG ABOUT ME HATING YOU, that was very mean Wayne: Well I hate you Go TO THE NAUGHTY ROOM Puts Wayne's Top Wing Sticker Book in Toy Jail Stella:He Needs to learn that hes not a boss that's the reason I'm here and ive been visiting families for 25 years Minutes Later Leona:Wayne,Mummy put you in the Naughty Room for Posting a Very BAD Song,What you need to say Wayne:Sorry Stella Leaves for Few Days Wayne's Reading Book Tantrum Stella:A Week without is off to a Rocky Start,Riley is done with her homework Riley:I Want Princess Tiana Sticker Leona:Ok Leona:Wayne you need to get your Book bag out and start reading with me Wayne:Im watching Top Wing Leona:(She Turns The TV off)So Long Top Wing Wayne:NOOOOOOOO Leona:Do you want to lose some free time? Wayne:No Leona:And Start your Reading (She Gives him a Mickey Mouse Backpack) Wayne:Fine I'm not reading (he tears up the book) Leona:Thats It Naughty Room Puts Wayne in the naughty room Leona:Stay here until you decided to do some reading Puts Wayne's Top Wing Makers in to Toy Jail Wayne:NO READING I WANT TO WATCH TOP Wing, you shit-magnet! Bruce:Not for a 20 Minutes. Now which book would you like to read? Would you like to read Harry the Dirty Dog or The Cat in the Hat? Wayne: Sorry, I will read Harry the Dirty Dog. Bruce: Thank You Leona and Wayne are reading together. Wayne: I'm finished reading. Bruce: Good job Wayne! Leona: What sticker do you want honey? Wayne: I want a Rod sticker Leona: Now you can watch Top Wing. Wayne: Yay! Bath time Leona:While Riley is in the Bath but Wayne want to play with His Top Wing Toys Leona:Come on Wayne you need to take a bath Wayne:Not Now, faggot! Leona: If you don't take a bath, you will lose your Rod costume For a week. Stella: And then Wayne started taking a bath. Wayne: I love bath time. (Leona gathered the bath toys for little Wayne) After he takes his bath he puts his Top Wing pajamas on. Wayne went to bed without throwing a tantrum. Wayne fell asleep in his room with his Rod plush. Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties